Lust Men of Salem
by sourcewilliam
Summary: Lucas and Sonny cum to an understanding.


Days of our Lives, its setting, characters and stories belong to Sony, NBC, Corday etc… This is just fan fic. It doesn't mean anything about the show, actors, etc.

Lucas was a dad on a mission. He needed to find his son immediately in order to allow him the time to say goodbye to his great-grandmother who was leaving town due to her illness. He was sure his son would be his with his friend, err boyfriend, Sonny at the coffeehouse Sonny owned. When he arrived he was surprised to see neither boy was there, but Wills ex-girlfriend Gabi was there. She informed Lucas they had gone to Sonny's apartment to pick some things up but had been gone for about an hour.

Lucas hustled over to Sonny's apartment. He wasn't a dumb man, despite what most of the town thought. He knew that being gone for an hour, alone in an apartment, and raging teenage hormones would easily lead to sex. His imagine ran wild with images he couldn't get out of his head. Images of Sonny Kiriakis, relative of the evil Victor Kiriakis, taking advantage of his innocent child. Will was still a virgin, Sonny had traveled the world. Will liked to act like he was mature, grown up, and advanced but he wasn't and Lucas was sick as he pictures Sonny seducing him and then leaving him.

When Lucas arrived he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again and again and as his head filled with images of Sonny pounding away at his son his knock turned into a pounding until the door opened. Wills shirt was unbuttoned. Sonny was trying to make the bed look made. He got here just in time, he hoped. After explaining about Caroline Will took off after Lucas promised to help Sonny out.

Sonny knew Lucas was uncomfortable with the situation. He liked to make people like Lucas awkward and his mission was easily accomplished when he sat on the bed, legs spread wide open, slightly leaned back, and said "So, are you going to help me out here? You promised Will" with a smile.

"With the boxes. I promised I would help with the boxes" Lucas clearly stated but he was unable to take his eyes off Sonny's package. "Right, but I wont hold you to it. Why don't you just take off. I know you don't like me, don't like this, and I have more pressing matters to handle" Sonny replied, still smiling.

"Yeah, I bet you do. Glad to know I got here just in time though" Lucas almost yelled.

"Oh, I bet you are. You hate that Will is gay" Sonny returned.

"No, No I do not. I am fine with his being gay!" Lucas was clearly angry now.

"Right. As long as he doesn't act on it, right?"

"Hes not ready and I knew you would push him"

"Push him? He practically begged me! You have no idea who your son is"

"You think you know my son better than I do?"

Sonny had stood up during the exchange. He was close to Lucas now and we was defiantly picking up more than anger from him. He conformed this when he glanced down and saw the massive budge in Lucas' jeans. "Maybe your real issue in this is that your jealous?" Sonny proposed. Lucas was stunned and perplexed. "i… I.. wh… what?"

"Look at you. Your filled with rage, but is it just jealousy? You've been accepting up until I entered the picture as his boyfriend. You practically bust my door down to stop us from having sex and now you're here in my apartment arguing with me about sex with what is clearly a massive hard on" Sonny simply stated in a matter of fact tone closing what little gap was left between he and his boyfriends father. Lucas didn't back away, prompting Sonnys to grab the bulge. "So, Mr Horton, what do you want me to do?"

"Take off your clothes" Lucas instructed, with hesitation in his voice. Sonny did as told. He pulled his shirt off, his pants down, and his underwear soon followed. His hard eight inch penis was pointing right at Lucas who was fixated on it until he himself took off his clothes. Sonny smiled when he revealed his tight white briefs and was impressed by his thick, hard penis and low hanging balls. Lucas then sat on the bed, legs spread and motioned for Sonny who dropped to his knees and took the member in his mouth.

As Sonny sucked him off Lucas got more comfortable with this. It wasn't his first time with a man, but it had been years. It had been over a year since he was with anyone actually. He moved his hand to the back of Sonny's head and pushed it down. "Ohhh yeah. Just like that. Is this what you intended to do with my son" Lucas said, starting to talk dirty. Sonny shook his head yes as he contentiously sucked the older man off.

Sonny then took a hand and started to play with Lucas' balls, prompting even more moans of pleasure from the man. Lucas scooted forward as Sonny pulled off his cock and started to suck on his balls one at a time. While in total pleasure Sonny dipped lower and began to rim his boyfriend's father. "OHHHHHHH!" Lucas screamed out, clearly enjoying the new sensation. "You like that huh? I wonder if Will would have reacted that way. I planned on doing exactly that to him" Sonny told Lucas before going back to sucking his cock and playing with his balls.

"That's enough. Why don't you lay on your back and we can move on to the main event here, just like you have with my son" Lucas commanded. Sonny stood up and kissed Lucas slightly. "No, see you said to show you what I was going to do with Will, and well that isn't it. But if you'd like to continue why don't you lay down on your back. And don't look shocked or act offended. You knew I wasn't going to bottom and Will wasn't going to top, and since you stopped this and took his spot, its only fair".

"No, no son that's not how this is going to work" Lucas informed him, trying to sound stern. "well then, have a good day" Sonny said as he started to get dressed. "No, no wait. Can't we just finish, orally?" Lucas said, almost begging. "Nope: Sonny responded, pushing Lucas on the bed and pulling his legs up. Sonny then started to inert his fingers into Lucas to make it ready as he lubed up his cock. Without warning he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his cock, pushing half way in. As Lucas screamed out in pain Sonny covered his mouth and told him to breath.

Sonny gave Lucas some time and then started to rock back and forth. Lucas was moaning out and biting his lip now, giving Sonny the sign to just hammer away. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming in and repeating it as a fast pace. Lucas was trying to jerk himself off but Sonny slapped his hands away. As he drove in and out Lucas moans were getting louder and his body was shaking until he came, amazed Sonny could do that to him. Sonny pulled out and jerked himself off until he came al over Lucas' chest.

After a few minutes both men stood up. Sonny threw Lucas his clothes. Lucas got dressed and what had happened set in. "You will back off now. You will encourage Will in our relationship now. And you won't tell him, because if you did he wouldn't believe you and id turn him against you forever." Sonny informed the man. "Don't look so sad, you got off and now you know your son will too, every night" Sonny followed up as he walked Lucas to the door.


End file.
